


Strategic Meeting

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki meets Hinata in his room for a so-called "strategy meeting"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategic Meeting

Tsubaki really should've known better than to take Hinata at his word when he’d asked him to come by his room after a meeting to discuss strategy for an upcoming battle. What did that doofus even know about strategy? His standby tactic was to run at the nearest bad guy and swing his katana at them until one of them (usually the enemy) was too wounded to move. Granted, it was a largely successful approach, but thoughtful it definitely was not; certainly not to the point of requiring discussion.

Or perhaps it was another of his boneheaded ideas to “make a grand entrance”, as if he expected everyone to stop what they were doing to watch him show off. Last time he tried riding along with Tsubaki aboard his pegasus (an experience Tsubaki was still slipping it extra sugar cubes for putting up with), planning to jump off in midair to land a strike on an unsuspecting enemy. Instead, one of those stupid ropes he used to keep his armor together got tangled in the pegasus's tack, and he ended up tumbling off and landing face-first in a patch of dirt next to the enemy, knocking himself out cold in the process. The only solace was that in the confusion the foe had left himself open to an attack by Tsubaki, before he had a chance to gather his bearings and finish off the samurai.

Needless to say, the only tactics Hinata required were on others’ part, to get him to a healer quickly.

So Tsubaki honestly couldn't say he was caught off-guard when he walked into Hinata’s bedroom and found him lying on the bed in what the pegasus rider assumed was an attempt at a “sexy” pose, clad in naught but a skimpy fundoshi.

“Like what you see?” Hinata greeted him, winking lecherously. Tsubaki rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him before someone could come by and die of laughter.

“Do you always discuss strategy in your underwear?” he asked, seating himself on the edge of the bed and tugging off his boots.

“Hell, I'd do everything in my skivvies if they'd let me. Nothing better than dashing through the fields, feeling the wind in my hair,-”

“Catching a spear to your chest?”

“Please. Everyone would be too distracted by this physique to lay a finger on it,” Hinata scooted over to Tsubaki, running his tongue over the shell of his ear. “Though it seems to be having the opposite effect on you…” he purred.

Tsubaki did his best to ignore Hinata until he'd finished stripping, carefully folding his clothes and leaving them in a neat pile on a nearby chair as he went. He didn't want to risk any unsightly stains by keeping them on, a very real possibility with how sloppily their encounters usually went.

“Can you hurry up? I've had to lie here for like half an hour waiting for you… “

“And what if Jakob had walked in with your laundry before I did?”

“Well, I guess he'd have been the lucky recipient of Hinata’s World-Famous Flesh Katan-”

Tsubaki cut Hinata off with a kiss before before he could finish thoroughly killing the mood with another one of his stupid nicknames. Hinata’s lips were chapped and dry, which Tsubaki had hoped to remedy by buying him salves and balms that he inevitably forgot to use. Still, their roughness contrasted nicely with the softness of the pegasus rider’s, and as Hinata’s tongue darted across them to deepen the kiss, Tsubaki detected the bitter taste of sake on his breath, and the musky scent of sweat that seemed to hang on him like a constant aura.

A thin string of saliva connected them as they separated. Hinata severed it with a lick of his lips as his lover joined him on the bed proper. “So, how do you want to do this today?” he asked, holding Tsubaki a bit too tight to be truly called comforting. He’d learned to control himself since their first few times together, but Tsubaki still felt the strength boiling just beneath his skin, expressed in every squeeze and embrace and thrust. Even his skin was noticeably warm to the touch; it was as if he had a fire burning within him, constantly seeking an outlet.

Tsubaki paused for another kiss before responding. “Is this what you needed my help with planning? You can’t even decide what you want to do with me?”

“Oh, I’ve got plenty of ideas, but I’ve never heard any of yours. Why don’t you take charge today?” Hinata grinned, earnest and loving. “C’mon, I’m sure it’ll be fun, and even if it isn’t, you’ll make it up to me next time, right?”

“I can’t argue with that,” Tsubaki murmured, rolling his hips against Hinata’s and kissing him again. His mind was a blank; he was used to taking a more passive role during sex, content to simply go along with whatever Hinata felt like doing. Now that he had been given the reins to do as he pleased, he was at a loss. A single manicured hand reached under Hinata’s fundoshi, slender fingers wrapping around his erection and pumping lazily as Tsubaki stalled for time.

“Perhaps I could try riding you today,” Tsubaki suggested, “though not if you’re going to make the joke I think you are,” he quickly added as soon as Hinata’s mouth opened.

“I wasn’t going to make a joke. That sounds like a great idea!” Hinata beamed, seemingly oblivious to Tsubaki’s stroking. Tsubaki had to admit; the samurai had remarkable control for someone so constantly teetering on the edge of it.

“Then it’s settled. Hold on while I find the lube,” Tsubaki mewled, teasingly running his pinky over Hinata’s slit as he withdrew his hand. He rolled over to his other side, opening the cabinet by the bed to find the flask. He felt a calloused hand squeeze his butt, and a tiny giggle from behind.

“Cut that out.”

“How do you expect me to resist such a beautiful display right in front of me?” Hinata teased, sticking out his tongue before kissing the back of Tsubaki’s neck, inhaling the soft aroma of camellia oil from his hair. Tsubaki laid back, uncorking the flask and pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers. He reached under himself and sighed softly as his first finger wriggled its way in. 

Hinata crawled over to between Tsubaki’s legs, admiring the pegasus rider’s opening as he added another digit.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Tsubaki murmured, an edge to his voice as he adjusted to the stretch.

“Because you’re beautiful, that’s why,” Hinata smiled, lightly stroking Tsubaki’s erection to help ease his discomfort. “I love you, Tsubaki. Every part of you. Even your ass,” he snickered.

Tsubaki’s breathing had evened out, and Hinata decided to try something new. He brought a finger slick with Tsubaki’s precum to his pucker and eased it in next to Tsubaki’s own. The redhead gasped slightly, momentarily clenching around the intrusion. Hinata shushed him, carefully balancing on his knees as he continued to stroke Tsubaki with his free hand.

“Gods…” Tsubaki breathed, fingers clenching around the bed sheets beneath them. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, the tension eventually fading as he slowly scissored his fingers at his entrance, Hinata’s curling deeper in to try to find that one particular spot... 

A sharp cry from the pegasus rider let him know he’d found it, and he gently prodded it again, eliciting another moan from the rider. “Alright, I think that’s enough. I’m not gonna be able to take much more of that,” Tsubaki gasped, pulling his fingers out.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you cum like this,” Hinata smirked, giving it another playful poke.

“I thought you said today was about what I wanted,” Tsubaki scowled.

“You’re right, it is,” Hinata pouted in mock defeat, reluctantly withdrawing his own digit.

“Thank you,” Tsubaki smiled, leaning forward to share another kiss. “Now, you need to lie on your back for this,”

Hinata did as he was told, removing his fundoshi, cock proudly standing at attention. Tsubaki straddled him, pouring the remaining lube over his length and giving it a few strokes to coat it fully. He inched forward, positioning the tip at his entrance as Hinata’s hands fell to his thighs, gently kneading them to help him relax.

“Alright, you ready?” Tsubaki sighed, preparing to be penetrated again.

“Whenever you are, sweetie,” Hinata smiled.

“Don’t call me that.”

“How about cutie?”

“No.”

“Sexy?”

“Maybe I should bring a gag for you next time.”

“Maybe I’d enjoy that.”

Tsubaki shut his eyes and lowered himself with a groan, Hinata’s cock sliding into him in a single practiced motion until his hips were flush with Hinata’s lap. It had been a while since he’d taken Hinata, and he’d forgotten how girthy the samurai truly was. The stretching hadn’t been enough to fully prepare him for the real thing, but he placed his hands against Hinata’s abs and groped the solid muscle to take his mind off the discomfort. 

It quickly faded as Tsubaki adjusted to the intrusion. “Alright, I think I’m ready. Try not to move too much,” he warned, looking Hinata in the eye. The samurai nodded in silent agreement, and with that, Tsubaki began to ride.

It took Tsubaki a few thrusts for him to find a comfortable pace, to guide Hinata’s cock so that it would hit that wonderful spot inside him with some regularity, until at last a rhythm was established. He’d sink to the hilt, seeing stars as the tip brushed against his prostate, then rising until they were almost separate, before joining them once more. In this position, Tsubaki was in control, and though his mind was too clouded with arousal at the moment to take advantage of this fact, he took note for another time...

It was just as much fun for Hinata, who enjoyed the new point of view afforded to him. He found himself enraptured with Tsubaki; the way his lithe, sweat-slicked body moved with a kind of dancer’s grace as he bounced atop his cock; the songlike moans that poured from his throat; the lovely, clean scent that was uniquely his own. The man devoted himself perfection down to the bone, and to Hinata, he was so now more than ever.

“Gods, this is amazing…” Tsubaki groaned, and the way his cock began to twitch told Hinata he was getting close as well. He considered asking if Tsubaki wanted it inside, but remembered it was his show today; he’d find out from his actions soon enough.

The end came all too quickly for the rider, and with a prolonged moan he seated himself fully, embedding Hinata’s length deeply within him as his release surged forth. His seed spilled from his untouched erection, pooling on Hinata’s abs and dribbling onto the sheets below. The warmth against his belly and the contractions around his own member brought him over the edge, and with a hearty laugh Hinata thrust into the tremoring heat engulfing his cock, flooding Tsubaki with his own essence.

Tsubaki braced himself against Hinata’s heaving chest as he recovered from his intense orgasm. Hinata’s length softened, remaining inside him as he smiled up at his lover.

“How was it?” he beamed, hands moving further back to give Tsubaki’s rear another gentle squeeze.

“Incredible,” Tsubaki sighed contently. “And for you?”

“I think my jizz in your ass should tell you how I felt about it,” the samurai giggled. “By the way, be careful when you get up, it’s gonna be gross.”

“You have such a way with words…” Tsubaki murmured, carefully pulling himself off Hinata and rolling onto his back. Hinata scooted over next to him awkwardly, also trying to keep the mess on his stomach from further ruining his sheets. He nuzzled Tsubaki’s neck, inhaling his sweaty scent and prompting a giggle from him. “That tickles!”

“Oh, you want tickles?” Hinata teased, ghosting his fingertips over Tsubaki’s sensitive flanks. Tsubaki laughed and recoiled, and Hinata practically leapt on top of him, capturing his tender lips in another kiss as he continued torturing his lover with his deft movements.

To Tsubaki’s horror, he heard someone who definitely wasn’t Hinata clear his throat. He peered over his lover’s shoulder, flustered to find a very unimpressed-looking Jakob standing in the doorway, a pile of freshly laundered clothing in hand.

“Dare I ask what you’re doing?” he growled, taking a step back. Hinata turned his head and gave a wink.

“What does it look like? Having a strategy meeting!”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to include a bit of scent stuff because that is 100% my jam, hopefully it's not too out of place or awkward. LMK what y'all think


End file.
